The present invention relates in general to solar collectors, and, more particularly, to solar energy focusing means used with solar collectors.
There are many types of solar focusing means available for use in solar collector systems which convert solar energy into usable power. An example of a solar energy collector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,784.
One drawback to presently known solar focusing means is the practical difficulties or non-adaptabilities thereof to use on residential buildings, such as houses, or the like. These known focusing means are aesthetic liabilities, that is, they do not fit in well with an overall aesthetic effect created for the building. In fact, most known solar focusing means must be hidden, if possible. If not hidden, these solar focusing means are immediately noticeable and often severely detract from an otherwise pleasing design. Thus, to take full advantage of solar energy, there is need for a solar focusing means which not only is an aesthetic asset, but also can be used to enhance the beauty and overall appearance of a building.
Another drawback to presently known solar collector systems is the vulnerability to rough weather such as typhoons or the like, when installed on a building. Thus, it is desirable to integrate a solar collector device into the roof of a building in such a way as to constitute part of it in a useful way.
Another major problem for presently known solar collector systems is the low efficiency in energy conversion and utility, which can be improved when the density of the solar energy is condensed. This improvement is particularly necessary for practical use of solar energy collecting systems in the areas of high latitude, such as the northern part of the United States in winter time.
Yet another problem for presently known solar collector systems lies in the cost-effectiveness thereof. To solve this problem, there is need for making a solar focusing body which not only acts as a solar collector, but also performs other functions, such as roofing of a building or shielding of an outer wall.
One of the technical problems associated with known solar collecting systems of a high efficiency is a necessity of complicated mechanisms for pursuing the position of the sun. Thus, there is need for dispensing with such complications, while retaining high efficiency.
Another technical problem associated with known solar collecting systems is an inevitable energy loss by way of re-radiation from the surface of a solar trapping device. Thus, there is need for minimizing such energy loss to increase overall efficiency of an entire system.